


How You Remind Me

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), The Secret Show
Genre: Gen, bad fanfic I made back in 2010, cringy piece of shit, old shame, shit my 15-year-old self wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Mario and the gang are joined by Victor, Anita and their friends as they go on a journey to save one of the visitors from Bowser.
Relationships: Anita Knight/Victor Volt, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fucking God. This is one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, and it dates all the way back to before I started 9th grade. I don't really plan on finishing this, mainly because I've improved a lot over ten years. However, I thought it would be worth sharing anyway because... well, you just have to read it to believe it.
> 
> As people who reviewed over on Fanfiction.net pointed out, everyone acts OOC. Keep that in mind while you read.

**Peach's POV**

I sat on the bed, smiling, thinking to myself, _This day is perfect. Nothing could ruin it._ I daydreamed about Mario rescuing me for an umpteenth time, until Toadsworth knocked on my door.

"Princess?" Toadsworth called.

"Yes, Toadsworth?" I wanted to know.

"Professor E. Gadd wants you and Master Mario to see his new invention." Toadsworth answered with a matter-of-fact tone. I sighed. It wasn't that I didn't like Professor E. Gadd's inventions (I did like them.). It was just that I would rather daydream about Mario and his brother Luigi (who I sorta had a crush on) than be a lab rat for any experiment involving any scientific invention, let alone the one Toadsworth mentioned. I went downstairs to see the invention and, lo and behold, there it was. It was a beautiful chrome metal tube with a hatch door that would open from the top and revealed a lot of flashing tiles inside.

"Wow!" I exclaimed with astonishment. "What is it?"

"This would be a teleporter, Your Majesty." said Toadsworth. I couldn't believe it. I was looking at a teleporter made by one of the greatest intellects in the kingdom.

"When should it be tested?" Mario asked Toadsworth.

"He said he wants it tested tomorrow." Toadsworth replied.

"Can you believe it?" I asked Mario. "It won't be…."

"Tested until tomorrow, I know," Mario said, cutting me off. I frowned a little. I was too curious to know where I could have gone from this teleporter. Later that night, I dreamed in my bedroom about testing it. But little did I know that someone would test on it without anyone's knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Mario woke up to see that someone had tampered with the teleporter and brought 5 unknown humans and a Gardevoir and Ninetales to the castle via the teleporter. They also saw their dinosaur friend Yoshi standing next to the teleporter.

"Yoshi!" Mario shouted. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? I thought I was teleporting people from some tower in England," Yoshi replied, confused.

"What you did was teleport more mouths to feed," said Toadsworth. "Great, Professor E. Gadd won't be happy to hear about this."

"Hey, what's going on?" shouted a voice coming from a corridor. From the corridor came a Toad with multicolored spots on his hat and a black vest and gray shoes. He also had very light skin which complimented his pink eyes.

"Yoshi, our mischievous pal here, apparently messed with the teleporter last night and brought a bunch of people and some monsters to our world," said Toadsworth. "You know, people from other worlds sound welcoming, until they start wreaking havoc."

"Huh?" came a voice that could only come from one of the 5 humans. One of the humans rose up to reveal a beautiful woman with golden hair wearing a violet headband and eyes matching in color. Her suit also had the same color as her headband. "You think we'll wreak havoc on you?"

"Daah! Whose voice is that?" shouted Toadsworth.

"Sorry, that was me." said the woman. "My name's Anita Knight, and these are my friends, the guy in the blue suit, he's Victor Volt." The Toad wearing the black vest started to snicker.

"Sorry," the Toad apologized. "It's just that you almost sound exactly like a British woman."

"I _am_ British," Anita replied, a little angered by the Toad's comment.

"My mistake," said the Toad. He blushed while realizing his mistake. "You see I'm not used to humans other than Mario and Luigi being in the castle. I'm Jarvis. Anything you need, I'll do on notice."

"Yeah, uh, that's not necessary right now," Victor pointed out.

"Right," Anita agreed. "I haven't introduced you to the rest of the individuals teleported here. If you're wondering about the others, the monsters you're seeing are a Gardevoir (that's the Psychic-type Pokémon you see standing next to me) and a Ninetales (the Fire-type Pokémon that looks like a nine-tailed fox). The rest of the humans are the midget Professor Professor-"

"Professor? Professor? Some parent was actually cruel enough to name their kid Professor? Either they were really drunk or one of them was psychic," Jarvis remarked, cutting off Anita.

"Shut the hell up, Jarvis!" Mario shouted. "Anita's speaking!"

"Thank you, um…." Anita replied.

"It's-a me Mario!" Mario shouted with glee. "And the tall green guy's my brother Luigi."

"You look so pretty, Anita," Luigi sighed dreamily.

Mario made a facepalm slap. He and Luigi and everyone else had just met the newcomers and Luigi was already drooling over Anita, which he shouldn't have been doing since he and Daisy were now an item.

"Thanks, Luigi, but I already have a boyfriend," Anita responded, smiling a little to show she appreciated Luigi's compliment.

"Uh, what about the middle-aged guy?" asked Jarvis. "You're not introducing us to him."

"I apologize," the middle-aged man replied. "As you know, for reasons of the tightest security, my name is Changed Daily. Today, you may call me…."

His phone beeped. When he looked at the screen, he looked disappointed. The Toads, Yoshi, Toadsworth, Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Jarvis were confused, wondering why, until the middle-aged man spoke again.

"Oh…..Lord Strawberry Hammer."

Everyone laughed for 3 minutes. Then when the Gardevoir and Ninetales stepped forward, they stopped laughing.

"I got to admit, that name's kinda funny and sounds stupid." said Luigi after the laughter died down.

"Hey, um, who do the Gardevoir and Ninetales belong to?" Jarvis asked after a while.

"They're my Pokémon," Lord Strawberry Hammer replied. "Gardevoir, Ninetales, introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Gardevoir and this is Ninetales," said the Gardevoir, who was pointing to the Ninetales, who was now next to her.

"Hello, I'm Ninetales," the Ninetales replied. She had the same British accent Anita and Lord Strawberry Hammer did, except it sounded a little heavier. Yoshi spat out whatever he was drinking in reaction to hearing the Gardevoir and Ninetales speak.

"What the hell? Did they just talk?" exclaimed Yoshi. He could see that Mario and Luigi were, too, shocked to hear them speak.

"Yes, they did," said Anita, who seemed nonchalant about Gardevoir and Ninetales speaking.

"No way," Luigi responded. "I must be hearing things."

"Me too," said Mario. "In fact, I'll just drink a glass of tea while I confirm how wrong I was about this ridiculous misunderstanding."

"I almost forgot about the 5th human," Gardevoir realized. "Guys, meet our prisoner, Doctor Doctor."

Mario then spit out his tea.

"Holy crap! You talk! You actually talk!" Mario exclaimed.

"Another one? Come on, what's up with the names-?" Jarvis replied, a little outraged by the last thing Gardevoir had said.

"You're speaking out of turn, Jarvis," Gardevoir warned. "Let me finish. Our prisoner happens to be a criminal genius/leader."

"You mean….?" Mario started to say.

"Yes, she's an evil bitch," Gardevoir answered, cutting Mario off. "As long as she behaves, I'm confident she won't try to have you all killed or something like that."

"Oh my," Toadsworth replied, sounding a bit nervous now. "I knew something bad would happen if we brought people from other worlds to ours."

"Not if we keep our prisoner under control," Gardevoir assured him. "Right, Ninetales?"

"Right, Gardevoir," Ninetales answered. Then she turned to face Doctor Doctor. "You better behave or you very bloody well know what will happen."

"No promises," Doctor Doctor replied.

And that was how Mario and Luigi met Victor, Anita, Professor Professor, Lord Strawberry Hammer, Doctor Doctor, Gardevoir, and Ninetales. It was a very strange and awkward moment for them when they first met, and the first nights spent together didn't go well as Toadsworth thought. Jarvis kept asking the newcomers questions, which were starting to make them really uncomfortable. But what would happen next would rock the newcomers' world a little much.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Mario and Luigi met the newcomers, who later explained themselves to be secret agents from where they came from, nothing seriously wrong had happened. Only a few fights had broken out and Jarvis was bugging the outsiders by asking so many questions. However, something else happened that just seemed extraordinarily weird. It all started one night when everyone was sleeping in their rooms. The newcomers were sleeping in the guest room of the castle. Mario and Luigi were sleeping in the room they shared together, while Princess Peach had her bedroom to herself. Suddenly, Mario heard something.

"Luigi! Wake up!" whispered Mario as he shook his brother back and forth until his brother started to move.

"Wha? Mario, it's 3:30 in the morning. What the crap are you waking me up for?" whispered back Luigi.

"Luigi? Did you hear that?" Mario asked, still in a hushed tone almost soft enough not to be heard.

"Hear what?" Luigi replied, confused. He didn't know what Mario was talking about.

"I heard something go 'bump' in the night." Mario whispered, now sounding rather scared.

"Mario, it was probably your imagination. Go back to sleep." said Luigi, who was really tired. He went back to sleep, probably dreaming about his two favorite ladies, Daisy and Anita.

Meanwhile in the guest room, the newcomers were sleeping soundly. Then they also heard something.

"Will someone stop making that noise?" cried Anita, who was cuddling next to Victor.

"Anita, I swear to God it's not any of us," answered Gardevoir. "Whatever's making the noise will go away on its own."

Suddenly, the door swung open from the outside to reveal a shadowed figure which no one could really make out who it was, since it was really dark inside. Everyone in the guest room screamed so loud Mario and Luigi could hear them from a few steps away.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" screamed Gardevoir who kept saying "Oh my God" over and over until Victor snapped her out of it by slapping her across the face.

"Thanks. I needed that." said Gardevoir.

"What is that and what does it want?" Anita asked in a scared tone.

Ninetales breathed some fire from her mouth so she could get a better look at the figure. The figure was revealed to be an anthro turtle standing on two legs, wearing shades with pointed edges, black boots and a spike collar. This was an evil Koopa Troopa.

"Gaah! Mutant turtle!" Victor screamed.

The Koopa Troopa, for a reason that the newcomers didn't seem to understand, ran towards Doctor Doctor and grabbed her from behind while she was sleeping.

"What the hell is he doing? Why is he taking Doctor Doctor?" Gardevoir asked Ninetales.

"I don't know. What do _you_ think he's doing and why?" Ninetales answered.

Ninetales jumped onto the Koopa Troopa and tried to hold him down, but he proved to be too strong and ran off with his hostage and never came back for the night. The next morning, some very concerned Toads, including Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, and the others were talking about how confused they were about the Koopa Troopa's actions.

"May we have your attention?" Toadsworth announced. "One of the visitors is going to talk about this very confusing situation and how it's unfolded…so far."

"That's right," Changed Daily replied. "By the way, my name's no longer Lord Strawberry Hammer. No, today you may call me…"

His phone beeped. Disappointment waved over him like it did yesterday.

"Ohh….Taco Llama."

Like yesterday, everyone laughed for three minutes. Then the laughter died down.

"Now, you're probably wondering, 'What the hell happened last night'," Taco Llama began. "Well, one of the newcomers (us, of course) was kidnapped by some mutant turtle and we don't know why for some reason."

"Mutant turtle?" Mario asked.

" _Ja_." Professor Professor replied.

"You must be talking about a Koopa Troopa." Peach realized.

"A what-a Troopa?" Gardevoir asked, sounding confused.

"A Koopa Troopa. It is one of the many species roaming our world," Peach explained. "Most of them are evil, but some of them are actually on our side. You saw a Koopa Troopa running off with your 'prisoner' last night. That's exactly what you saw."

"Well, where do you think he was going?" Gardevoir asked out of curiosity.

"We don't know exactly," Mario replied. "But I do know this: if we follow his tracks, we'll find him and one of the newcomers."

"You know, that sounds like a great idea," Gardevoir realized. "Toadsworth, permission to leave the castle and go on a journey to find the Koopa Troopa who took Doctor Doctor?"

"Affirmative," Toadsworth replied. "Good luck on your journey, Mario and visitors."

And so Mario and Luigi took Peach, Yoshi, and the newcomers with them on a journey to find the kidnapped newcomer and her captor. There were a lot of obstacles ahead of them, but they would get through them together.


	4. Chapter 4

They started on this journey a day ago, deciding to follow the Koopa's tracks. They began on the left side of the castle (you could practically see a window was broken from the Koopa jumping out of it) where the Koopa's tracks started and followed them. They followed them and followed them until they stopped where the tracks stopped: in Toad Town.

"Wow. There are actually more of these Toads?" Anita asked, amazed.

"Yes," answered Mario. "This is the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town. As you can see, not only are there Toads living here, but Goombas, Koopas, and Shy Guys also call this place home."

"Yep, this place is living history," said Luigi. "Me and Mario actually went here before and it was great."

"Did anyone notice that the Koopa's tracks just stop right here?" asked Yoshi.

They could see that the Koopa's tracks did stop right there. Beyond that, there were no other prints. All they could see ahead were pavement, houses, and a lot of people. So they went around, asking if anyone saw a Koopa Troopa running off with a woman with freaky teeth. When they got nowhere with this, they decided to take a break and come up with something else when they bumped into a girl wearing rich girl clothes and a red oversized newsboy cap.

"Oof!" sounded the girl they bumped into.

"Young lady, where the crap are your manners?" Taco Llama asked, sounding pissed.

The girl ignored him and kept walking. Taco Llama, who was getting even more pissed, ran to catch up with the girl.

"Go away." said the girl.

"I demand an apology," Taco Llama said again.

Gardevoir teleported in front of the girl and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"My girl, why won't you look at him when he's trying to talk to you?" Gardevoir demanded. Then she noticed that the girl's eyes looked cloudy, which meant only one thing.

"I'm sorry," Gardevoir apologized. "I didn't realize you were…."

"Beautiful? Stylish? Young?" the girl asked.

"No. Blind." Gardevoir finished. Then she turned to face her master. "Taco Llama, look at this girl's eyes. You can clearly notice something about her. She's blind."

"Oh my God," Taco Llama said. "She's blind? So that's why she's not looking at me. She can't see."

"That's right. I'm visually-impaired. I am Bennita Germanotta. An orphan, I am. I don't know what happened to my real parents, but I'm convinced they're dead. So I live here with my foster parents, Mr. Kieran Toadsley and his wife, Leona." the girl introduced herself. Then she took two Pokéballs out of a pocket from her jeans and released two Pokémon, a Pachirisu and a Kirlia.

"Wow. What are their names?" Luigi asked Bennita.

"Garu's the Pachirisu I use for reaching things that are out of my reach and Aye's my seeing-eye Kirlia. Aye is kinda tomboyish if you ask me, but how should I know? I can't see!" Bennita answered.

"Aww! Garu's cute!" Princess Peach chimed.

"Again, how would I know? I'm blind," said Bennita. "But I agree he is cute."

"How did you find them?" Mario asked Bennita.

"I didn't find them." said Bennita. "They found me, one at a time anyway. I met Aye first, and then she informed me about Garu. That's how I knew Garu was a Pachirisu. By the way, you can call me Benny. Come on, Aye will take you to the Toadsleys' house."

"Right this way, guys." Aye announced. She walked on a straight path, leading the way to Bennita's foster parents' house. The others, including Bennita, followed Aye, hoping that the foster parents Bennita mentioned would want to see her new friends.


End file.
